Fangirl
by sylvanius
Summary: One-shot. Yuffie and Vincent are sent on a WRO mission that doesn't go quite as Yuffie thought it would. Hints at Yuffentine.


****

Just an idea I had running through my head, enjoy!

* * *

Yuffie strolled through the store giggling to herself. In the years since meteor the members of AVALANCHE had gotten somewhat of a following, though most of the attention was directed towards Cloud. It really was fun to see Cloud surrounded by a group of fan girls, there was a lot of stuttering and panicked looks involved. Now, as if all the attention hadn't been enough there was even merchandise. She had found this out after finding a Cid doll that swore when you squeezed it, she promptly bought it for said captain. The ninja was now strolling through the store to see what else she could find and began giggling again when she saw a rack of clothes that seemed to be devoted entirely to Vincent, another fan favourite. She could just imagine his stunned expression at seeing a group of people wearing clothes that were entirely devoted to him. She ran a finger across a pair of shorts with a 'V' embroidered on them before her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Reeve?"

* * *

Later Yuffie stood in front of Reeve's desk with good old Vinnie as they were briefed for a mission.

"We need to two to check out the reactor at Gongaga, there's been a massive spike in monster activity."

"Aw, come on Reeve. Gongaga? There's nothing there" Yuffie complained, making a face.

"There _is_ a town, Yuffie" Vincent said, not looking at her.

"Oh yeah, that; like you can call it a town" She settles down anyway and looked back to Reeve. "So get rid of the baddies and we're set, eh Reevy?" Reeve winced at his nickname, sending a sympathetic glance towards Vincent before continuing.

"We also need to know why this is happening, if it's something to do with the reactor then we need to be prepared in case this is something to expect at all reactors. Cid will be dropping you off over Gongaga, he's waiting for you now."

"Oh oh, can we use those hover scooter things?" Yuffie jumped up, suddenly very excited for the mission as Reeve frowned.

"I suppose, you really should learn the correct name; they're called-" Reeve stopped, realizing Yuffie had already left and that Vincent was following.

* * *

Yuffie hopped off of her 'hover scooter thing' and sighed in relief to be back on the ground once more. Vincent landed right behind her and the two headed into the reactor, weapons ready. They never even reached the stairs before a number of what looked like giant scorpions came pouring out of the stairwell, pushing them back.

"Oh, gross!" Yuffie yelled, Throwing her shuriken and jumping out of the way as Vincent fired off round after round, hitting the target every time. Despite their numbers they were rather week and it only took a few moments to dispose of the swarm. Yuffie grinned and turned to Vincent before a crashing sound came from within the reactor. Yuffie stared in horror as another scorpion rose from the reactor; this one however towered over the both of them and seemed much more formidable.

Yuffie prepared to throw her shuriken once again and Vincent finished reloading as the scorpion stopped and shuddered, new scorpions, like the ones they had fought earlier, spawned from it's body.

"Heh, well at least we know where they came from, right Vinnie?" Yuffie asked as she chucked her weapon and made a face. A few moments later they were making very little progress as smaller monsters were continually spawned that the big one seemed to be armoured on the stomach.

"Yuffie" Vincent yelled "I'm getting my craft, I'll hit it from above." He ran off as Yuffie dodged another attack and took out four of her opponents with a well placed throw.

Vincent soon appeared, zooming above her head to shoot at the monster from above and Yuffie cheered, seeing that it was working. Finishing off the last two small scorpions she shouted out to Vincent.

"Catch!" She spun her conformer to him and he deflected it into the monsters back before continuing his own assault. Yuffie flipped backwards to catch her conformer as it was deflected back to her and grinned when she looked up to see the monster stiffen and sink to the ground. She cheered as Vincent circled above her.

"Go Vinnie! I told Reeve you'd be useful." She laughed but stopped quickly as the scorpion gave a lightening fast jerk and raised its tail to point at her, energy gathering at the tip. She froze, knowing she didn't have enough time to dodge a beam. With a crack the beam shot towards her, its creator dissolving, and she covered her face with her arms. Instead of feeling the raw burn of pure energy however she felt herself being jerked up into the air by her shorts with a ripping sound.

Yuffie opened her eyes to see the ground disappearing fast below her and a blackened hole in a good twenty foot radius where she had been standing.

"You should be more careful about those final attacks; they tend to pack quite a punch." She heard Vincent say and she turned around to look up at him. She opened her mouth to thank him when she caught sight of exactly _how_ he had saved her. She knew he had her by the waistband of her shorts but what she had _not_ been expecting was for the claws of his gauntlet to be going _through_ the waistband of her shorts.

"Vincent Valentine! You ripped my shorts!" She screamed at him as they neared the airship.

* * *

Yuffie grumbled as she headed back to her room. She had had to stay and give Reeve a report while Mr. I'm-so-high-and-mighty-Valentine has simply walked in, said something to Reeve and been excused. Also Cid had laughed at her all the way back about her shorts so she had made him give her an extra pair of pants, which was _not_ working out very well. He had made her promise to give them back too and he had made a mental note to make sure that they were very _pink_ by then. When Yuffie entered her room she noticed a parcel wrapped in brown paper on her bed with a note on top of it. She picked up the note and read it.

_Sorry about your shorts. _

_These are better anyway._

_-V.V._

Confused, she opened up the package to find a pair of khaki shorts with a large 'V' embroidered on them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated:) **


End file.
